


Morning, Love

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: “Will you lay with me? Cuddle for a minute?”“David, I have to get to work.”“I know, just a minute, please?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> I fell into feelings again. This one is for the lovely Catherine. You are wonderful, insightful, an absolute joy to talk to, and you stay true to who you are which is admirable and courageous.✌🏼

Patrick approaches the bed, looks over at the clock which reads 8:00 am. 

“You’re awake.” He’s pleased and he grabs a fresh change of clothes while looking at David’s head peek over the duvet. It’s rude, really, to look that good just waking up, like he’s almost ready for a Sleep Number Bed commercial or something. David is always camera ready. 

“I am,” David replies with just a hint of sleepy demeanor.

Patrick walks over to David’s side of the bed and leans in to kiss his husband’s face. “Morning, love.” His hazel eyes sparkle when they both look into each other’s eyes. 

“Will you lay with me? Cuddle for a minute?”

“David, I have to get to work.”

“I know, just a minute, _please_?”  
  


Patrick doesn’t hesitate when David asks so sweetly. He crawls into David’s side, it’s enough space that works perfectly for his body to snuggle in. He straightens out the sheet before playfully plopping down next to David. His arm wrapped around David’s torso and his other arm wrapped around the pillow at David’s head. David exhales grateful and leans in to the touch, his temple pressed to Patrick’s and they both sigh in contentment. David strokes Patrick’s bicep lovingly, giving Patrick goosebumps.  
  


“I like holding you, do you like holding me?” David whispers.

“I do like holding you. Wish I could stay.” David nods and Patrick squeezes gently and relaxes even more into David’s side.

“Tell me...why do you like it?”

“Mm, I think it’s the fact you always smell really really good. Your leather scented moisturizer is...intoxicating.” He nuzzles into David’s neck and he loves being nuzzled by his husband. 

“Mmm, intoxicating, huh?”

“Yeah, but you switch it up, so I never know what you’ll smell like when you come to bed.” David smiles and Patrick can feel him doing so, so he pinches his side a little. David really does love to keep things a mystery in their relationship, even five years into their marriage when most relationships become complacent or tiresome, they find ways to keep the sparks firing between them.

“Also, everything you wear is designer, so it’s the softest, silkiest...I love it when I touch you, no matter when I touch you.” Patrick sounds sleepy and David is totally okay if Patrick wants to be late opening the store. Or _early_ , why is he up before 9:00?

“Early morning for you?”

“Mmmf, yeah. Vendor drop offs. The shipments are arriving before 10 am and I need to make room in the back.” Patrick yawns and kisses David’s jaw. He shifts slightly and leaves his nose pressed to the spot he just kissed. 

  
David smiles again. They would have made room the night before in the designated area to save time, but when there was a lull at the end of the day, David pulled him onto the couch and they made out for an hour like lovesick teenagers. By the time they untangled from each other, it was time to close the cash and head out for dinner at the café with their family.

Patrick moves a little to where his head rests momentarily on David’s chest and brings his hand around which has been snug into David’s left side and traces it up to lay over David’s heart. 

“Sometimes when I’m feeling anxious about the day,” Patrick continues in his groggy just waking up voice, “I like to lay like this and listen to your heart. I like how it’s steady and strong.” David understands what he means because Patrick does that for him too. When everything is chaotic and out of control, David feels the rhythmic beat of Patrick’s heart and it calms him. 

Patrick sighs heavily and pushes himself up, but he leans in and peppers kisses all over David’s face and into his hair. David uses his strong hands to hold onto Patrick’s arms as he is still leaned over. They kiss all over each others cheeks and jaws and then over each other’s lips and then more kisses to the other side of their faces and back over to their lips. Patrick squeezes David’s arms lightly indicating he needs to go and places one lingering kiss on David’s mouth before he finishes getting ready. 

He leans to whisper into David’s ear, “you also never have morning breath, so I can kiss you as long as I want.” David smiles sweetly at his husband, but there’s a little mischief in his eyes. 

“Mm, well, wish I could say the same thing about _you,_ ” David teases.   
  
Patrick kisses his forehead and takes a pillow from his side of the bed and puts it over David’s face. A playful attempt at smothering him with it. He pulls it off and throws it back across the bed. 

“So sweet.”   
  
David pulls him back in to kiss his mouth and lick through his lips. A silent apology for his saltiness.  “I don’t mind. Not one bit,” he says in between little kisses, and it’s true, he doesn’t care at all. 

  
Patrick steals himself away and groans when he looks back and sees David lying in their bed looking cozy and almost ready to fall back to sleep. Once he’s done brushing his teeth and reaches for his keys at the bedside table, David has his arms open as he knows those are the last few steps before leaving the house. Patrick crawls on the bed, like he always does every morning and hugs David tightly. 

“See you in an hour?” Patrick asks and he knows the answer anyway. “I love you sweetheart.”

David shivers hearing that pet name, it’s his favorite next to, ‘best.'

“Yeah,” David squeezes him so tightly back. “See you in an hour.”   
  
They break away from each other like it’s the longest most painful hour of their whole lives and David flops back on his pillow breathless. That’s what Patrick does to him. “I love you too. Be safe getting to work honey.” Patrick turns around and comes back to the bed for one more kiss.

David lays in bed for the next five minutes and thinks how lucky he is before heading towards the bathroom for his morning shower, and that’s when he sees one of the little notes Patrick has left for him with the date at the bottom. It’s right there behind his toothbrush. 

_  
“Every night when we go to sleep, you rest your head on my shoulder and place your hand in the center of my chest. It makes me fall in love with you all over again.” _

\- P   
  



End file.
